


Silhouettes - Le ombre, i demoni e l'arte della guerra

by Ser_Balzo



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ser_Balzo/pseuds/Ser_Balzo
Summary: Ti hanno detto che la guerra è arte, e che Clove e Dan non potrebbero essere più diversi.Ti hanno fatto vedere che occorre esercizio, pazienza e una certa dose di estro poetico, e che quella sadica assassina e quello stupido mandriano non sono altro che due patetiche pedine, due profili su una parete scalcinata, miserabili vittime di un gioco ben più grande di loro.Ti hanno insegnato tutto questo e tu hai imparato. E hai fatto bene.Fino ad oggi.Perché i Settantaquattresimi Hunger Games hanno spazzato via tutto, e ora niente ha più importanza. E chiunque tu sia, se un umile pedone, un coraggioso cavallo, un disciplinato alfiere o un'implacabile regina… sai già cosa accadrà, quando ti ritroverai tra il fango e le bombe, a pregare qualunque cosa perché ti rimetta gli intestini nella pancia e ti conceda finalmente l'oblio.Ora guarda quei due ragazzi, quelle due anime inseguite da eserciti di ombre, braccate da legioni di demoni, e chiediti: qual è la prima regola dell’arte della guerra, la più importante?Vincere?Quasi.Vincere è fondamentale, ma non essenziale.Dovresti saperlo: prima della regola uno viene la regola zero.Resta vivo.





	Silhouettes - Le ombre, i demoni e l'arte della guerra

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

 

_“A thousand silhouettes_  
_dancing on my chest_  
  
_No matter where I sleep_  
_you are haunting me_  
  
_But I’m already there_  
_I’m already there_

_Wherever there is you_  
_I will be there too”_

 

_\- Of Monsters And Men, Silhouettes_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Un colpo di cannone.  
Fu l’ultima cosa che sentì.  
Prima venne il buio, e il silenzio. Per quanto, non seppe dirlo. Ma era piacevole.   
Forse un po’ troppo.  
Dopo vennero le voci. Prima sussurri spezzati e inconcludenti, poi parole sconnesse, infine frasi compiute.  
_«Abbiamo rischiato di perderla parecchie volte, ma ora è stabile.»_  
_Stabile._  
Parlavano di lei? No, non era possibile. Lei era morta. Ricordava perfettamente la grossa pietra che si era schiantata contro il suo cranio, facendo esplodere nel suo corpo un dolore che mai avrebbe creduto potesse concepire.   
Il resto, però, era oscurato. Come se una fitta nebbia fosse caduta sui suoi ricordi. Non riusciva a rammentare chi l’avesse colpita. Era un tipo grosso, questo sì. Ma la sua faccia era sfocata.   
_Come ti chiami?_  
Cercò di far riaffiorare quel nome dalla palude stagnante che era diventata la sua mente.  
Non ci riuscì.  
E questo la fece arrabbiare.  
_Rabbia._  
Oh sì. Le piaceva, la rabbia. _Questo_ se lo ricordava. Amava sentirla scorrere nelle vene, bruciare come alcol su uno squarcio schiumante di sangue.  
_Sangue._  
_Rabbia._  
_Uccidere._  
E finalmente venne la luce.  
Una bomba esplose sotto la superficie della palude, facendo schizzare in aria l’acqua melmosa e puzzolente. Pulendo e mondando. Fu una sensazione quasi intollerabile, sentire la vita rifluirle nelle vene, nelle ossa, nel cuore e nell’anima.  
Ma adesso era libera.  
Ora ricordava.  
Ora sapeva.  
  
_Katniss Everdeen._  
  
_Devo uccidere Katniss Everdeen._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
